


you asked for it

by chaemoongie



Series: rough intercourses no one asked [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Or not, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, We Are Here, innocent nunu, jealous hyungwon, let the kid deposit his shit, little shit minhyuk, oblivious minhyuk, poor changkyun, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: minhyuk gave shownu some lap dance for a challenge, hyungwon didn't like it





	you asked for it

**Author's Note:**

> this is the time where the members gave shownu some lap dance, and minhyuk's lap dance is too dangerous. for us and for him

feeling the cold tiled wall hit his back, minhyuk winces in pain. hyungwon aggressively shoving him to corner him, left arm gripping minhyuks shoulder and his free hand busy opening the shower , his lips busy sucking and bitting on minhyuk's neck. after some attempt, hyungwon successfully opens the shower, soaking the both of them.

hyungwon rips minhyuks polo, the two first buttons flying away. minhyuk gasps at the scene, fisting hyungwons wet fringe. _oh no_

"the fuck hyungwon?! this balenciaga shirt costs a couple of thousand wons! fuck it!" minhyuks shouts while pushing hyungwon off of him,slapping his neck. hyungwon looks at him, unfazed.

despite their different body frames and hyungwon having the frail one, minhyuk can't disregard the fact that hyungwon's still stronger than him, far stronger than him. hyungwon can man handle him however he wants, especially when he's angry, like _this_.

"shut up" said hyungwon and returns on sucking on his neck and shoulder, removing minhyuk's remaining clothes. he pulls some strawberry scented body scrub and pours it on minhyuk's body, scrubbing his arms and shoulder harshly minhyuk is certain he'll get bruises all over his body after this.

after scrubbing his shoulder, hyungwon stops on attacking his neck and pulls minhyuk close to his body, grabbing his jaw and clenching it "no one is allowed to touch you like that aside from me, you can't do that slut dancing again minhyuk, or i will punish you, real hard. until you can't walk, or stand or even move"

minhyuk feels the pain in hyungwon's grip on his jaw so he pushes hyungwon again, punching his shoulder, harder than intended "the fuck?! that was just one time! and it was for monbebe!"

"i don't give a flying fuck! this--" hyungwon grabs his chest, "this is mine--" then to his waist "this is also mine--" then his hand travels down his groin, grabing minhyuk's clothed member "most importantly this"

hyungwon attacks minhyuk's lips yet again, bitting the lower lip hard while palming minhyuk "you are mine minhyuk, you're all mine" he whispers in minhyuk's lips, who's busy fisting and pulling his wet damp harshly, feeling his member grow harder

"you do realise that the places you touched are actually mine right? so basically, you don't have a say what ever i want to do or who ever wants to touch me" minhyuk spats, adding fuel to the fire, teasing hyungwon more.hyungwon throws daggers at him, then goes back on attacking his body again, sucking and bitting different places all over his torso, unbuckling his gucci belt aggressively "i swear to god hyungwon, this belt costs more than your shrips, be careful--fuck it! " minhyuk hisses when hyungwon throws the belt away, shooting it at the near toilet bowl. minhyuk shoves hyungwon away from him and rushes to retrieve his gucci belt, wich he just bought a week ago.

hyungwon grabs minhyuk's arm, slamming him back to the tiled wall and choking him while sucking his lower lip. minhyuk pulls hyungwon's hair, grinding his hips against hyungwon who moans aggressively. "fuck minhyuk.fuck you.you're not doing that slut dancing for anyone again"

"try stop me...daddy"

"don't test me baby boy, you're gonna get it"

minhyuk rips hyungwon's thin shirt, the sound of a tearing clothes echoing in the room. he gets rid both of their pants and boxers,letting the water soak it. he busies himself pinching and bitting hyungwon's shoulder,dragging his nails deeper onto the male's skin.

hyungwon on the other hand, grabs minhyuk's left thigh, lifting it up to his waist, his free hand busy putting lube and stroking his angry member. he grins before entering minhyuk's tight hole, earning a slap on his back. he chuckles before starting moving, from a slow pace into a faster thrusts, minhyuk moans aggressively on the crook of his neck. he moves faster until he feels minhyuk's precum dripping onto his stomach

"fuck hyungwon,fuck you.fuck this.ugh hyungwon,you'll aahh pay for this...shit i'm com--fuck hyungwon! deeper!" hyungwon grins, doing what he's told. he thrusts deeper, feeling minhyuk's spot. "aah hyungwon!"

"m-min...aahh...i'm-i'm near" hyungwon rolls his head back, eyes half closed and water from the shower falling on his face.

"hyungwon!" one last cry from minhyuk and they both came, shivers at the sensation. minhyuk pants, his head resting on hyungwon's shoulder. they let the water wash them for a while before hyungwon turning it off, putting a towel on his waist and carrying minhyuk who's nearly passed out, like a princess that he is.

he's about to unlock the door when he hears some knocks, and changkyun grunts behind it "hyung! you're taking too long in there! i need to deposit!"

hyungwon laughs and minhyuk hits his shoulder, but is smiling too. "this is all your fault"

"na-uh, this is all yours"

"what ever makes you sleep at night chae"

"hyungs! go fuck in your room!" both minhyuk and hyungwon laughs once again before hyungwon opens the door, changkyun dashes inside, pushing the both of them outside before slamming the door on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> "fuck! hyungwon!" hyungwon lazily opens his eyes, looking for minhyuk in the room. the said man is standing infront of their body mirror, shirtless. hyungwom rubs his eyes before humming, informing minhyuk he's awake
> 
> "look at this!fuck!how am i supposed to perform with these?!" minhyuk shrieks before facing him. hyungwon whistles before laughing loud, so loud he felt his throat crack. minhyuk kicks his feet on the ground, his expression becomes stoic
> 
> "why are you freaking about it too much? it's just love marks!" he answer before standing up, approaching minhyuk who crosses its arms
> 
> "love marks?!love marks you say?! this are too many hickeys! how am i supposed to perform with this?! my outfit is a fucking see through!" minhyuk shout while flailing his arms, hyungwon laughs once again, before caging minhyuk in a hug
> 
> "I'll talk with stylist noona to change your outfit, stop freaking out about it and let's go back to sleep. we don't always have free time like this" he pecks minhyuk's lips, who sighs before nodding. they walks back to minhyuk's bed, diving and feeling thw warm bed again. 
> 
> "stylist noona--no, everyone will freak out when they see this"
> 
> "you asked for it so suffer"
> 
> "the fuck did i asked for this?"
> 
> "first, you gave shownu hyung a lap dance.second, you ignored me the whole ride going home.third, the called changkyun first before me"
> 
> "changkyun's my son! and nunu hyung's like our father!"
> 
> "well,children don't give their fathers lap dance"
> 
> "ugh, let's just go back to sleep!"
> 
> "alright,alright"


End file.
